Not Everything With Claws Is A Wolf
by Tais T
Summary: Post 3A. Old decisions lead to the new problems... and so did the new character.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everybody, somehow I got this idea of starting a Teen Wolf fic, it has changed several times, so this is not what I have originally planned, and to be honest, I don't even know where it will go. But I would really appreciate all sorts of comments/reactions to this piece of writing. I am not an expert in Teen Wolf, so if I make mistakes in names (e.g. What is the Sheriff's name? somehow I think it's John, right?), please correct me, I will be only glad. That also relates to the language!**_

"Hi, Dad! Bye, Dad!" Stiles ran past the Sheriff who was sitting on the couch in the living room with some papers in his hands. The guy was heading towards the door, eager to get to Lydia's place where a party was being thrown.

"Stiles, wait!" John called when the guy was already opening the front door.

"Dad, come on! It's Friday, and Lydia's having a party and I'm finally invited and…" the guy didn't even bother to turn around to his Dad.

"Stiles, can you come here?" the man raised his voice.

"Dad?!" the teen finally looked at his father.

"We need to talk."

"Now?! Can't we do that tomorrow?" Stiles made an attempt to make a puppy-dog face. "Please?"

"Now, Stiles. We need to talk now," the Sheriff sounded tired.

"Okay, okay," Stiles sighed loudly and walked towards the couch. "But can we make it fast? I have an extremely cool party to attend so…"

"Yes, yes, sit down," his father looked down into the papers and became silent.

"And?" Stiles asked after about a minute. "How is that talking?"

"Stiles, you…"

"Me? Why me? I haven't done anything!" the teen interrupted and raised his hands defensively. "You know, Dad, I have really good grades, and we have saved you from our insane dark druid teacher, and we have saved the whole town from the hurricane, and…"

"You have a sister," the Sheriff said abruptly.

"And we also…" Stiles was continuing and then stumbled. "Uh?"

"You have a sister," his father repeated quietly.

"Sister?" the guy asked again.

"Yes, sister!" the Sheriff started to sound irritated. "Okay, well, to be exact – half-sister. And let's not repeat this anymore?"

"O-kay," Stiles nodded slowly. They both became quiet for a while.

"Em, Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Did you just say I have a sister? Okay, _half_-sister?"

"Stiles Stilinski!" the man snapped, "stop getting on my nerves, they really aren't having their best times lately!"

"Your nerves? How can nerves have a good time? Dad I think you are in a logical trap here 'cuz…"

"Stiles, the fact of you having a half-sister won't disappear from your irony… as much as I want the opposite…" John's voice became tired by the end of the sentence.

The teen chewed his lower lip for a while. "so you have someone?" he asked quietly.

"Huh?" his father looked confused.

"You have someone and she is pregnant?"

"What?!"

"Dad, you don't have to be worried, that's life, it happens, and…" Stiles started in a calming voice.

"For God's sake, Stiles, stop playing an idiot!" the Sheriff exclaimed. "Your half-sister is sixteen years old!"

"Eh?" Stiles raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, Stiles, we need to _really_ start talking now…"

But the man was interrupted by the phone call. Stiles took the cellphone from his pocket. _Scott_.

"Dude, I can't really talk right now," Stiles murmured into the receiver.

"Everything alright?" of course, with his werewolf hearing, Scott sensed that something is wrong with his best friend's voice.

"Yeah, I'll-I'll call you later, dude, I'm fine."

"We're waiting for you here!"

"Have fun, guys, I will get back to you later," with that Stiles hung up. "O-kay," he shoved the phone back into his pocket, "we can _really_ talk now."

Stiles sat down onto a couch and looked at his father expectantly. The man sighed and started to speak.

"Soon after you were born… you were barely three months old… your mother got a job offer. Abroad, for half a year. She wanted to reject it, but I insisted she should take the job… It was an opportunity of a lifetime, and I couldn't let her miss it," John sighed again. "So I told her we will be fine here, and we hired a nanny, and I was spending all my time with you…not that it was much of a help, but still… so Claudia accepted that offer and left."

"Where was that, Dad?"

"Brazil. Rio-de-Janeiro," the man replied shortly.

"Cool," Stiles commented. "So while she was there, you found someone and…"

"No, Stiles," his father shook his head. "She did."

"What?!" the teen jumped on his feet. "Mom cheated on you?!"

"Calm down, son," the older Stilinski said tiredly. "Sit down."

"But, Dad…"

"Sit down," the man ordered.

"It wasn't exactly cheating," he continued when the teen sat down, "it was difficult for her to be abroad, alone, with her newly born son so far away… and there is also that depression thing that comes after birth… so she got closer with one of the men around her."

"How would you know about all that?!" Stiles couldn't help exclaiming.

"She told me herself… right after she came back."

"And you forgave her?"

"I loved her. And she loved me… I knew that. She wasn't lying when she said it was only once…"

"Dad, she _cheated_ on you!"

"Son, I don't have to discuss that with you. And more to that, I don't _want_ to. You are probably too young to know that sex doesn't always happen from the big true love…"

Stiles opened his mouth to object but then remembered Heather and her party. They could have ended up having sex… if she wasn't abducted for a sacrifice. And yes, none of them both loved the other one.

"So well," the Sheriff continued, "they had sex once and she got pregnant. That man asked her to keep the baby, promised he will raise it on its own and never bother her… she agreed."

"So she didn't have an abortion…" Stiles commented.

"Would you want your mother to kill the baby?" his father huffed bitterly.

"No, of course not," Stiles shook his head with a small smile on his face. "She would never do that."

"But," after taking a deep breath the man continued, "she couldn't bear the child. And after about three months they had to make that artificial delivery thing… I am not sure about the details, but… well, you understand, I guess."

"So the child died?"

"That's what Claudia thought…"

"… and that's how it normally is. A three-months old fetus can't survive," Stiles frowned and shook his head.

"Well, your Mom never saw the child and its father ever again. She came back here, told me everything…"

"Why wouldn't she tell you that before? While she was still in Brazil?"

"You know, that's not exactly a Skype type of talk… plus we didn't even have a Skype back then," the man huffed.

"Okay, okay, so… the child died – cuz it couldn't have survived, that's impossible! Mom came back, you forgave her… how the hell is that you tell me I have a sister now when I am seventeen years old?!"

"Today I received a phone call from Brazil. The child has survived…"

"Dad, that's impossible!"

"But it happened! Stiles, just cut it, the child survived and that's a fact."

"Uh-huh," the teen snorted.

"It is a girl. She is almost seventeen, and she lived with her father this whole time. Your mother never heard of him, just as he promised. But about a week ago he was killed. So the girl is…"

"Please don't tell me she is coming here?"

"She is, Stiles. She will be here by the beginning of the next week..."

"..which is in two days," Stiles huffed.

"Stiles, I've made the decision and it's final. She is coming here," the Sheriff spoke after a while.

"Doesn't she have relatives in Brazil? I mean, her father died and that's sad, but we're not even related!"

"She is your sister."

"_Half_-sister, whom none of us ever heard of!" Stiles jumped on his feet again. "Dad, can she please not come here?"

"There are reasons why she _has _to come here…" the man started but he was interrupted.

"And these are..?"

"I can't tell you that, but…"

"Oh, sure!" Stiles snorted.

"Stiles, I have made the decision, and she is coming here in two days."

"Am I not a part of this family anymore?! Don't I get to participate in the decision-making?! That's my home as well!"

"Stiles, just listen to me…"

"I will listen to you if you tell me what are the reasons she has to come here," the teen looked into his father's eyes.

The man, on the contrary, looked down. "I can't tell you."

"Fine! I'm moving to Scott's!" with that swiftly turned around and headed to the stairs.

"Stiles! Stiles, wait!"

But the teen wouldn't stop.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Okay, dude… I mean, of course it's cool that you're staying here, and I'm really glad, and all that, but… why the hell do you need to move in here?" Scott frowned misunderstanding.

They were sitting in the living room in Scott's place. It was Saturday morning, Melissa was in the hospital and Isaac wasn't home either, so the two guys were alone.

"Do I really need to tell you?" Stiles looked at his friend dully. "Can't you just be the 'sure, dude, you can crash in here for however long you need, I won't ask any questions' type of friend?"

"Well, as that type of friend, I'm saying 'sure, dude, no problem', but as your werewolf best friend that senses that something is wrong and cares about you, I'm asking 'what the hell has happened'? you didn't show up yesterday, although it was the first Lydia's party we were invited to…"

"Hey, she invited us to her last Birthday party!"

"Nope, we invited ourselves."

Stiles huffed. "How was the party, by the way?"

"It was awesome. Actually, I haven't seen Isaac since last evening, so… the party rocked."

Stiles sighed.

"Dude?" Scott raised his eyebrow expectantly.

"Yesterday Dad told me I have a sister. I mean, half-sister."

"Wh-what?!" Scott's eyes widened.

"Yeep, that was exactly me yesterday. Saying 'wh-what?!'"

"Wow…" the other guy was shocked.

"And more to that, she is sixteen and by Monday she is coming here. Straight from Brazil."

"Brazil?!"

"Yep, Rio-de-Janeiro… the carnival city," Stiles snorted.

"How can you have a sixteen years old half-sister in Brazil?!"

"I wish I knew… well according to what my Dad said, my Mom went there for half a year when I was three months old, she had a job offer there… and then… well, okay you get it… and eventually she got pregnant."

"Wait… you said she was there for half a year… that means she should have given a birth to the child here? I mean, the pregnancy lasts for nine months!"

"Not necessarily nine… can be also seven. But the weird part is that she delivered a three-month old kid. It couldn't have survived. But yesterday Dad told me it did."

"O-kay… so you have a half-sister…"

"Dude, I can't have a sister! She should't have survived according to all laws of nature, medicine and…," Stiles stumbled, "and hell knows what other laws! That girl that is coming can't be my sister! Something is wrong with her! With all this situation!"

"Dude, dude, calm down!" Scott raised his hands. "If your father told you she is your sister, then…"

"That means nothing! Dad received some weird phone call from Brazil yesterday, but we have never heard anything from them before! I mean… that could easily be some trap or something…"

"Dude, who would want to set a trap on you guys?"

"Scott! My Dad's a Sheriff! My friends are werewolves and werewolf hunters! We recently scattered a pack of Alpha werewolves, killed an evil druid and committed a sacrifice to a sacred tree, which, as another druid promised, will lead to supernatural going nuts around here… you want me to continue?!" Stiles was almost shouting.

"And you think supernatural would use a scheme that weird?" Scott looked at his friend ironically.

"Jennifer was our teacher! Don't you think it's weird enough for a high-school teacher to be a Darach?!"

"Okay-okay, I give up!" Scott raised his hands.

Stiles exhaled. He was a little out of breath after shouting.

"But what can we do then?" Scott asked after a while.

"Well… my dad had some papers in his hands when he was talking to me… and if he received a call earlier that day… I don't think that papers could've been delivered by post…"

"That could've been some other papers?"

"I am the smart one in here, so shut up and let me think!"

Scott opened his mouth but was too shocked to say anything. So he just closed it.

"… so probably that was a printed email… which we have to check. Come on!" Stiles stood up.

"Where to?"

"Your room, duh! To check my Dad's mailbox!"

At that moment the two heard the sound of an opening door. Soon enough Isaac came in.

"Hey Scott… oh, Stiles! Why didn't you come yesterday?" he greeted the guys.

"Was busy… Scott, you coming?" Stiles looked at his best friend.

"Everything alright?" Isaac frowned. "Stiles, you okay?"

"God damn your werewolf senses!" Stilinski cursed. "Well I am not exactly _okay_ okay, but nothing I can't handle…"

"O-kay…" Isaac didn't sound convinced and looked at his Alpha questioning.

"It's fine, Isaac, nothing to worry about…"

"Sure," Stiles snorted.

"Where've you been? I was worried," Scott looked at Isaac.

"Ow, Aiden was kind enough… I'd rather say, drunk enough… to lend me his bike, and Allison gave me some driving lessons…" Isaac huffed but then trailed off, noticing Scott's face. "Scott, it's not what you think… We just…"

"It's fine, Isaac," Scott smiled, but to Stiles it looked like a rather forced smile. "Don't worry…"

"Scott, you coming?" Stiles chimed in.

"Yeah.. yeah, sure."

"Dude, sorry for saying this… but I think you should start worrying," Stiles spoke quietly while they were climbing up the stairs. "About those two, you know…"

"No you shouldn't!" Isaac's voice came from the first floor.

"Turn off your werewolf ears!" Stiles shouted into Isaac's direction.

"Can't, sorry!" he heard back.

Soon enough they were in Scott's room where Stiles didn't have any difficulties hacking his father's mailbox.

"That's illegal, you know," Scott huffed. "He's a Sheriff."

"Whatever… so… bingo!" Stiles exclaimed after mere seconds. "Yesterday morning, an email from someone named 'Carla Bernardi-Ferrer'… sounds Brazilian enough to me…"

He opened the letter and the eyes of both guys were soon glued to the screen.

"Dear Mr. Stilinski, thank you again for agreeing to receive this letter. My name is Carla Bernardi, as I have already said, and Mia is my niece. After the murder of Tomas, her father and my older brother, Mia cannot stay in Rio. As I have told you, she has troubles with law and now she is likely to get into jail. The only way for her to remain free is to leave the country and preferably for some place she will be looked after. I sincerely apologize for bothering you with this, and believe me, if it wasn't an emergency situation like this, you would have never heard of us. But Mia needs to be taken care of and looked after. She is an intelligent girl, but she went the wrong way. Please, allow Mia to stay in Beacon Hills and sign the papers to become her guardian. This is the only way for my niece to have a normal safe life. Mia has more than enough money on her bank accounts and I assure you, you will not have any financial problems. Attached are several decrees, maybe reading them will show you better what you can save Mia from. Please, remember that she is only sixteen, and your decision can literally save her life. Carla Bernardi-Ferrer."

"So… her name is Mia…" Scott mumbled after a while.

"And she is a freaking trouble…" Stiles was looking through the attachments. "The only thing Dad needs for his career to get even better is to become a guardian of a girl that has more issues with law than Jennifer could have had if she had made it to the court…"

Scott put his hand on the friend's shoulder comfortingly. "Come on, dude, on the bright side – you will look like an angel for your Dad in comparison to her…"

"Ow well… it looks better now," Stiles patted Scott's hand gratefully.

They both became silent for a while.

"I still don't like something about this situation," Stiles confessed some time after. "What if they're all lying?"

"Who 'they'?"

"Those people… they may've somehow found out that Mom worked in Brazil and had that affair there… and was pregnant and all that… and now they're using it?" Stiles looked at his friend hopingly.

"With what aim?" Scott shrugged.

"To get to you guys! Or… or something like that… they're from Brazil, right?" Stiles got caught into his idea. "You know, they have a lot of supernatural going on there in Latin America. I mean… remember Kanima? He came from South America."

"Actually, Jackson came from Beacon Hills…" Scott snorted. "Okay-okay," he raised his hands. "I got what you mean. The legends of Kanima did come from the Latin America. But that means nothing, and you know that."

"Dude," Stiles shook his head, "I just don't like her."

"You never saw her," his friend reminded.

"Still don't like her."

"Hey…" Scott looked at the other guy. "I know what we can do!"

"?" Stiles raised an eyebrow.

"Ask my Mom! They were friends with your Mom, and she probably knows something."

Stiles shook his head considering, but then eventually nodded.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Hey Mom," Scott plastered his best smile on his face and entered the kitchen.

"Oh no! I know that look!" Melissa folded her arms. "What have you done?"

"Me? Nothing, Mom, I swear!" about that Scott didn't have to lie… he honestly didn't do anything exceptionally bad for a teenager lately.

"Then you need something," Melissa still didn't look confessed by her son's attempts.

"Well…" Scott started.

"Come in, Stiles!" Melissa called.

"Hi, Ms. McCall," the young Stilinski came in smiling as well.

"Ow, wait you both…" the woman frowned. "Until you start… what's going on with Isaac?"

"What d'you mean?" Scott asked worriedly.

"He left just before I came in… he looked like he's heading on a date. Who is she?" Melissa asked curiously.

"Uh… date?" Scott's eyebrows went up. "Eh…"

"Some girl… from school probably," Stiles shrugged demonstratively. "Have no idea, to be honest. Okay, Ms. McCall, I have a question…" he trailed off.

"Yes?" Melissa frowned.

"Can you tell me… about my Mom?" Stiles took a deep breath and stared at the woman expectantly.

"About Claudia?"

"M-hm."

"Well…" Melissa sat down into one of the chairs. "What exactly do you want to know?" she asked carefully.

"About Brazil."

Melissa's eyes widened. "How… d'you know?"

"Tell me, please," Stiles asked again.

"Well…" Scott's Mom shrugged and looked at her son, and then at Stiles again. "I-I don't know what you want to hear, but… when you were about three months old Claudia went to Rio for half a year… then she came back, and that's it…" the woman finished, now not looking at any of the guys.

"She got pregnant there…"

"Stiles! Who told you that?!" Melissa opened her mouth shocked.

"My Dad. So?" Stiles asked impatiently.

"Well… um… yeah, she got pregnant there, but the child died. Claudia has told me that just once… since then we never spoke again about it. And she never heard from anyone in Brazil since she came back here, so…"

"Looks like the child didn't die…" Stiles started.

"Wh-what? How?" Melissa's eyebrows went up.

"Yesterday my Dad received a phone call and an email from Brazil. That child has survived, it is a girl, and she's coming here," Stiles finished dully.

"Why?" Melissa asked slowly.

"Well… there are reasons… " the teen huffed. "But the thing is… I don't like it all."

Nobody spoke for a while.

"The thing is," Stiles started, "that we can't even check whether all they're saying is true. We can't even run a DNA test to see if that girl is really my si-… Mom's daughter."

Melissa didn't reply.

"Dude, you have a pack of werewolves by your side," Scott chimed in. "Do you really think they have anything on us?"

Stiles gave him a grateful smile.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

A cellphone rang right after the dinner when Melissa went to her room and Scott and Isaac were doing the dishes. Stiles took out his phone, looked at the screen and rolled his eyes.

"Hi Dad," he spoke into the receiver.

"Okay, Stiles, that was enough. Can you please come home now?" the Sheriff sounded tired.

"Hm… let me think… no, thanks, I'm good," the teen huffed.

"Stiles, I have received the papers today and signed them already... And sent back," his father added. "So she is coming, whether you want it or not."

"Why the hell did you agree to take a girl that should better be in _jail_?!" Stiles couldn't help it.

"Wh-… Stiles, how do you know that?" John's voice tensed.

"Huh?"

"How d'you know she has troubles with law? I never told you that… that is what I didn't want to tell you when we talked yesterday."

"Uh-oh… I… em," Stiles understood he took it too far. "Well I…"

"I will change my mailbox password," the Sheriff huffed.

"Yeah," that was all Stiles managed to say.

They both didn't say anything for a while.

"Okay, Stiles," John started, "I will not anyhow react to you… em… reading my emails, but for that you need to come back home, now."

"Fine," Stiles said through his teeth. With a corner of his eye he saw Isaac pricked up his ears – of course, the cellphone membrane couldn't be an obstacle for a werewolf hearing.

"Son, please…" the man trailed off. "I need you here. I am sorry that I did all hat without asking you, but… I thought you'd understand me. I'm sure Claudia would've done the same. And the fact that the girl has troubles with law… I am the Sheriff, after all… I can't just stand and watch a kid ruining her life. And your Mom… she would've done the same," he repeated.

Stiles bit his lip and closed his eyes. Something in his throat was stopping him from breathing. "Sorry, Dad," he choked. "Sorry, I-… I'll be right there."

He hung up.

"Scott, I… thanks for letting me stay, but I'll go now."

"Sure, dude," Scott nodded. "In case you need anything…"

"Thanks, dude. Isaac, bye, see you later!"

"Yeah, see ya," Lahey had obvious curiosity in his eyes, but didn't ask anything.

Stiles took his backpack from Scott's room and left the McCall's house.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Okay, Dad, I got all set up," Stiles reported as he jumped off the first step of the stairs right into the living room. "And the room definitely looks better than prison cell…"

"Stiles," The Sheriff started warningly.

"What? It definitely is better…" the teen shrugged demonstratively.

His father sighed and shook his head, but didn't say anything. It was the Sunday evening and their new family member was about to arrive.

"Dad, I really don't get it…" Stiles, however, didn't want to remain quiet. "Have you been having not enough trouble lately? D'you need that girl here?"

"I did that for your mother, Stiles. I couldn't've done it any other way," the man looked straight into his son's eyes firmly.

Stiles looked at the floor. _Just for Mom. I will do that just for Mom._

"They're late," the Sheriff spoke after a while.

"They?"

"She will be accompanied. So that we won't need to pick her up at the airport."

"One problem less," Stiles huffed. "And who will she be accompanied by?"

"I guess…"

But at the very same time the doorbell rang.

"Here we go," the Sheriff mumbled and walked to the door. Stiles remained on his place.

The Sheriff took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Mr. Stilinski?" a male voice with an accent asked.

"Yes, yes, please, come in," the man nodded and stepped back.

"My name is Fabio Torres, I am a head of International Department of Rio-de-Janeiro Police…"

_Shit! She is accompanied by a policeman! Dad, what were you thinking? _Stiles had to struggle to keep these words from escaping his mouth.

"Ow," the Sheriff seemed shocked as was his son.

"This is Mia Bernardi," the policeman stepped forward.

"Eh-… hi," the older Stilinski nodded awkwardly.

No response came.

"Welcome home, eh- Mia," he continued. "Hope you will like it here…"

The girl was still silent.

Suddenly the policeman started to speak, but Stiles couldn't understand anything. All he could hear was 'dzh', 'tsh', and 'u's. then he heard the female voice for the first time. It was rather cold and harsh, and all it said were the same sounds.

"Please, forgive her, Mr. Stilinski, she has been having a hard time lately," the policeman spoke English again.

"Yes, yes, sure… emm," the Sheriff lowered his voice and bent towards the policeman. "But she speaks English, right?"

"Yes, yes, sure. She just needs some time, that's it," the policeman assured. He took a large yellow envelope out of his paper case. "And these are the papers… please make sure you read them _all_…" he emphasized 'all'.

The Sheriff took the envelope and nodded shortly.

"Well," the Brazilian spoke again after a while, "I think I shall go now. Shall you have any questions, please contact me or Ms. Ferrer."

"Yes, yes, sure," the older Stilinski nodded.

"Mia," the policeman looked at the girl again and spoke Portuguese. Her response this time sounded even harsher and was short. The man said something again, obviously ending the conversation, nodded to the Sheriff and left the house.

As soon as the door closed, the awkwardness could be felt in the very air.

"So, Mia, eh-… please, come in, feel like home," the Sheriff started in a while. "Let me take the bag…"

The voice was coming closer and closer to Stiles, and soon he saw his Dad and the girl entering the living room.

"Eh-… this is Stiles, your eh-… brother, Stiles."

Stiles finally got to see the girl. She was very good looking, no doubt about it. She had long black hair, all the way down her back; hazel-green eyes and thick black eyebrows, and her skin was slightly tan. Yes, she was very good looking. The only thing spoiling the picture was the stubbornness and displeasure on her face.

"Hey," Stiles nodded shortly.

Mia didn't respond anyhow. She scanned Stiles down and up again and remained silent.

The guy rolled his eyes and didn't say anything as well.

"O-kay… em… maybe you are hungry?" the Sheriff asked the girl.

The girl still wasn't speaking and her expression didn't change. To be exact, she didn't even react to the question anyhow.

"Maybe, tea?" the Sheriff tried again.

No reaction.

"Mia, do you want anything?" the older Stilinski raised his voice. He was making the mistake a lot of people were making: he thought his opponent doesn't understand the language he is talking, so he tried to compensate it with the loudness of his voice.

"Come on, Dad, she understands it all," Stiles was fed up with all that. "she understands you, she just doesn't want to react."

"Stiles," the Sheriff said warningly.

"Come on, Dad, she's not worth it. You allow her stay here and take care of her, although she should rather be in jail – don't, Dad, you know I'm right, - as if you have too few on your plate, and she acts like she is going us a favor. What is all that for?!"

"Stiles, I told you…"

"Yeah, sure, for Mom," Stiles rolled his eyes. "But the thing is, I am not even sure she is somehow related to Mom. It is really nice to say she is her daughter when we don't even have any material to run a DNA test! So I have no idea who you are," he looked at the girl, "but if you are planning something – you better give it up, understood?"

With that the teen ran up the stairs. His ears still caught his dad's voice: "Sorry, Mia, it is just a little unexpected for him…"

_**Okay, honestly **_**sorry**_** for starting another fanfic with a lost relative, it wasn't supposed to be like this in the beginning. I just think that it will allow me to get to the point faster, without a lot of chapters dedicated to how and why the new character becomes part of the main group… plus that allows me to easily add some emotions in there. So, reviews are more than welcome!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dear readers, thank you to those who alerted, could you maybe start reviewing the story? Thank you in advance =)**_

"What d'you mean she took the bus?" Stiles frowned, looking at his Dad.

"Well, I told to her that you can drive her to school or she can take the bus, and she chose the bus," the Sheriff shrugged.

"Wonder how she explained it if she didn't say a word to us," Stiles snorted. "Anyways, that's even better for me… see you, Dad!"

"Stiles, can you… can you please look after her?"

"Sure-sure, will do," the teen didn't sound too delighted. "Bye!"

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"So? How is she?" that was the first question Scott asked when he saw his best friend.

"A bitch," Stiles's reply was short.

"lucky you," Scott snorted. "Where is she?"

"Have no idea. She took the bus."

"Ow… Looks like she likes you."

"Who likes him?" the friend's heard another voice. It was Isaac who joined them as they were heading to the entrance. "I'd ask, who can possibly like him?"

"Ha-ha, says the guy who has never been seen with a girl," Stiles huffed.

"Ow, Isaac," Scott started, "Mom said she saw you going to a date yesterday…" he looked at Lahey.

"A date? No," the other teen shook his head. "We were just studying…"

"We?" Stiles raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah…" Lahey looked confused, "me and… em- Allison…"

"Oow…" Stiles huffed. "Nice, man, nice… you know she's dating Scott, right?"

"Not exactly dating," Scott chimed in, but both other guys ignored him.

"We were just studying! She was trying to help me with chemistry, that's it… Scott, honestly…" Isaac looked at McCall.

"Forget it, it's fine," Scott nodded.

"So… who likes you?" Isaac was obviously trying to change the topic.

The other two guys remained silent.

"Come on," Isaac insisted. "Something's going on, I can see that."

"Stiles?..." Scott looked at the third guy.

Stilinski didn't reply.

"Come on, Stiles, you will have to tell them sooner or later," Scott gave Stiles a look.

"Okay-okay," the guy sighed. "The thing is, I have a sister…"

"Wha-at?" Isaac's eyes widened.

"A _half_-sister, to be exact."

"Where did she appear from?"

"Came yesterday. From Brazil," Stiles didn't sound enthusiastic at all.

"Dude," Isaac's eyes, on the contrary, lit up immediately. "That is awesome! Brazilian models make up the majority of the world's hottest models…"

But he shut up after seeing his friends' faces. "Just saying," he mumbled.

"Okay, on the real, she can easily be some evil creature or person that is after your werewolf asses, so don't be so happy about the situation…"

At that second the bell interrupted him.

"Okay, I will tell you all that later…" Stiles looked around. "And where the hell is she?"

"Principal's office, probably?" Scott shrugged. "Arranging stuff…"

"oh, okay… makes sense."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Hey Dad," Stiles answered his phone. It was lunchtime, and he was in the cafeteria, accompanied by Lydia, Allison, Scott, Isaac and Aiden. Ethan and Danny were sitting at the table nearby.

"So, how's her first day?" Sheriff's voice was slightly nervous.

"Emm… I dunno, to be honest," Stiles was looking around, trying to find Mia. "She's probably somewhere here in the cafeteria…"

"What d'you mean you don't know? You're supposed to have at least some classes together," the man's voice was turning from slightly nervous to really nervous.

"Dad, she's younger," Stiles replied, noticing his friends' curious looks.

"No, according to her grades she's been enrolled into the third year, and she is supposed to be with you!"

"Dad, calm down," Stiles lowered his voice. "I will go look for her."

"Call me when you find her," with that the man hung up.

"Anything wrong?" Aiden asked immediately.

"Nope, everything is perfect," Stiles plastered a smile on his face. "Just perfect!"

"You sure?" Allison asked worriedly.

Stiles bit his lip and felt his right leg is twitching. His eyes traveled from one curious face to another, and the silence became too much to handle.

"Okay, okay…" he sighed. "My half-sister is making trouble already."

"Half-sister?" Allison's eyes widened.

"Yeah, her," Stiles snorted. "Scott, can you fill them in on that? I will try to find someone who can explain to me where the hell that bitch is," with that Stiles grabbed his backpack and stood up to leave the cafeteria.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Dad, calm down, I'm sure she's fine," Stiles repeated for what seemed to be a millionth time already. To be honest, he started to feel not only annoyed, but worried as well.

"Fine? Stiles it's almost eight and she left at eight! She's missing for twelve hours and I have no idea where she went to or where she can be!"

At that moment they heard a knock on the door.

Stiles rushed to the entrance and opened it. Mia was standing there, looking just as fine as usual, and with her usual annoyed expression on.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Stiles almost shouted.

Mia raised an eyebrow, still not saying a word, but her whole expression was saying 'why the hell are you yelling at me?'.

"We were worried sick!" the Sheriff came up to the entrance as well.

Mia rolled her eyes – 'so what?'. Then she looked at Stiles's right hand that was holding the door and then at Stiles.

"Ow no," the guy shook his head, "I'm not taking my hand away and letting you in until you say where the hell you have been!"

Mia rolled her eyes again and then pointed behind her back with a thumb. Stiles looked behind her shoulder and saw a bright green bike.

"A bike?" his eyebrows went up. "You stole a bike?"

The girl frowned 'what the hell?' and then took some paper from a bag on her shoulder.

"What's that?..." Stiles took it. "A receipt? Ow, you bought a bike… you bought a new bike and paid in cash?!" he looked at the girl with eyes wide with shock.

"What?" the Sheriff took the paper from Stiles's hand. "That is why you skipped school? To buy a bike?"

Mia remained indifferent.

"And did you do that without words as well?" Stiles couldn't help asking.

The girl rolled her eyes.

"So," the Sheriff started in a seemingly calm voice, but even Stiles, having no supernatural senses, could feel that his Dad is at the brink. "You go to your room, now. Tomorrow I will bring you to school _myself_ ."

The girl narrowed her eyes angrily.

"Go," the Sheriff ordered firmly.

After Mia was gone, Stiles saw his Dad taking the garage keys.

"What're you doing?" the teen was curious.

"Locking her bike in the garage. I feel like I have to," the man sighed.

Stiles opened his mouth to say again that the girl is trouble and that his Dad shouldn't have taken her, but then didn't say anything. His Dad was having it hard enough.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Next morning Stiles woke up to the sound of metal scratch. The guy frowned – it was 6 a.m. He rubbed his eyes, opened the window and saw Mia, who was angrily hitting the garage doors.

"You're right, Dad locked your bike," the guy shouted. "And I don't think you can open the door unless you are Schwarzenegger or have the keys!"

Mia looked up at him angrily. She raised her hand to hit the door again, but then suddenly lowered it. It seemed like the girl is shaking with anger.

"So you have no option but to come in and wait until Dad drives you. Ow, and don't even try to take the bus today, Dad already has that covered!" Stiles closed the door and went to the bathroom.

The Sheriff did drive Mia to school that morning. Stiles parked seconds before his Dad, so he was already out of the car and got a perfect view at how everyone's looks locked on Mia when she stepped out of the car. Yes, Beacon Hills was after all a small town, and new faces have always attracted attention. Especially if that face comes with a body that gets out of the Sheriff's car.

"Okay, Stiles, you go to class, and we will figure out the paper thing," the Sheriff locked his car and looked at his son.

"Don't sign her up into any of my classes, please," Stiles looked at his father meaningfully and headed towards the school, meanwhile also receiving some of the curious looks.

"Hey guys," he greeted Scott and Isaac, who were with him in the Physics class, the first class of today.

"Hey there, what bike does she have?" Scott turned to him.

"Ow, I am fine, thank you for asking," Stiles huffed.

"Come on, dude, you know how important the bikes are for me."

"her bike is definitely better than yours, that's all I can say," Stiles gave Scott a fake sweet smile. Scott narrowed his eyes, and then the conversation was interrupted by the entered teacher.

About half an hour later Stiles's phone buzzed. An IM from Dad. 'Signed her up into all of your classes. Take a look after her!' The guy couldn't help rolling his eyes. _Perfect_.

In a minute the classroom door opened and Mia herself entered the room, accompanied by the Principal. The people in the room immediately woke up from the boring class and looked at the girl. Mia, as usual, stayed calm as stone.

"I am sorry for interrupting you," he looked at the teacher, "but this is a new entry into the class, Ms. Mia Bernardi, she just came from Brazil. (some people whistled) Hope you will become good friends," with that the Principal left the room.

"Oh we sure will," one of the guys in the back commented, not even bothering to lower his voice. Stiles rolled his eyes again_. Here it goes_.

"Dude, she is _hot_," Isaac bent over the aisle and whispered to Stiles.

"Dude, shut up," Stiles replied shortly.

"So, Ms… Bernardi," the teacher started, "you can take one of the sits… hope you will enjoy it in Beacon Hills."

"I will make sure she will," the same guy commented again.

Mia didn't anyhow respond to the teacher's words and started to walk towards the back of the class, where the spare sits were. As she passed him and Isaac, Stiles noticed that she stopped for a mere second. She moved her head towards Isaac's side, who was in the meantime watching her, and her nostrils flared slightly, as if she smelled something. Stiles frowned. But all that lasted for barely a second.

"There is something weird about her," Scott, who was sitting across Stiles by the other side from Isaac, bent towards Stiles soon after Mia sat down.

"Tell me about it," Stiles huffed.

"No, dude, I'm serious," Scott was insisting.

"Does she smell weird?" Stiles bent towards Scott as well.

"I-I don't know… not too weird… maybe a bit different from the rest, but… I feel something is weird about her."

Suddenly Scott swiftly turned his head to the back of the class. Stiles did the same and the guys saw Mia is watching them with suspicion in her eyes. When she saw guys watching her, she looked down at the table.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Stiles put his usual lunch choice on the tray and continued talking to Scott.

"Man is she weird," McCall confessed.

"Say that again, dude," Stiles sighed. "It's already lunchtime and she hasn't said a word to any of the teachers… If she keeps on like that she'll end up in a detention tomorrow… or even today."

They have reached their usual table, where the rest of their friends have already been sitting.

"… and more to that," Stiles continued, "I've already heard some whispers that she is my relative… I have no idea how that happened, cuz we have different last names, and she's even not American, but the last thing I need is to be associated with someone as weird as her…"

"I'd say you're wrong, man," Aiden huffed suddenly, looking at the cafeteria doors. "Being associated with someone that hot will definitely pay off…"

The rest looked at where the twin was looking and saw Mia entering the cafeteria. The guys' looks immediately locked at her, and some girls looked like they'd like to boil her alive.

"Just like when Erika first entered the cafeteria after the transformation," Scott murmured.

"So you say Mia is _that kind_ of weird? Like, _supernatural_ weird?" Stiles pricked up his ears. "Cuz a human girl wouldn't be…"

"Come on, Stiles," Lydia interrupted with a sigh, "there's no need to be a werewolf to be hot, you know… oh wait," she shook her head demonstratively, "how would you know?"

Allison and Isaac chuckled. Stiles gave Lydia a look and then turned his head back to Mia. She was still walking slowly, not paying attention to what is going on around.

"She has a strange walk," the guy commented. "Like a… feline… or something like that," he turned back to his friends.

"I'd call that hip-swaying walk slutty, not strange," Lydia eyed the girl as well. "But I somehow like her…"

"Lydia, you can't like her," Stiles looked at the girl and started whispering hoarsely, "she belongs to a jail, and only my Dad saved her from a prison cell…"

"Maybe she comes from those criminal areas," Isaac chimed in. "Well, you know, those places… how are they called?..."

"They're called 'favelas'," Lydia rolled her eyes at the guys, "and I doubt she's from there… her shoes look way to expensive…"

"Hey, Brazilian, looking for a place?" a loud male voice interrupted the conversation.

Stiles looked at the one talking and recognized the guy from the Physics class that was making not really smart comments. He stood up from his seat when Mia was passing by.

Suddenly the girl stopped near him, obviously considering something. She scanned the guy up and down and then slowly turned her back to him.

"I like this view even better," the guy huffed, looking at the girl's lower back, and made a step closer to her. Stiles rolled his eyes, and then something unexpected happened.

Mia swiftly hit the guy in his stomach with her right elbow. When he bent, pressing hands to where she hit him, Mia hit him in the face with the same elbow. The guy pressed one hand to his nose and everyone saw blood.

"Shit!" Stiles couldn't help exclaiming loudly.

The cafeteria became totally silent for a second, and then filled with noise again. Some people jumped up on their feet, trying to get a better look, some were taking mobile phones out, the teachers were all heading to Mia… and all she made was one step away from the guy. She turned around, eyeing the guy that was now standing on his knees, pressing one hand to his stomach, and another one to his nose, and Stiles saw a pleased smile spreading on Mia's lips. she then looked up at the people, and the smile widened slightly.

"What is going on here?!" the Principal literally ran in in several seconds, accompanied by the school nurse. "Who did this?!" the man was eyeing the crowd, then his eyes stopped on Mia and he narrowed them angrily. "Ms… Bernardi," he choke, "into my office, now!"

He turned around and started to walk through the crowd. Mia followed him with the same pleased smile. The people were literally dashing aside from her as she was passing them.

Stiles looked at his friends who all looked shocked. They all weren't saying anything for a while.

"I need to see that," Stiles spoke up finally, standing up. "Scott?"

"Sure!" McCall stood up and grabbed his bag. "See you guys later!"

Stiles nodded to his still shocked friends and he and Scott ran after the Principal and Mia.

They have stopped before the office and peeked through the windows, luckily the secretary wasn't at her place. Mia was sitting in one of the chairs, arms folded on her stomach, one leg over another. The Principal was walking back and forth in the room, stopping now and then to look at the girl, but she wasn't saying anything, usual smile on her face.

"Stiles?!"

The guy almost jumped up. Then quickly turned around. His father was standing behind him.

"Hi Dad," the guy murmured.

"I told you to look after her," John sighed tiredly.

"Huh?" Stiles raised his eyebrows. "How do you imagine that? I should hang on her hand when she wants to hit anybody?"

"Hit? Did she… she hit someone?!" the Sheriff's eyes widened.

"You didn't know?"

"Oh God… why did I get myself into this," he sighed again and opened the door, entering the office. But then stopped. "Guys, you should get out of here."

"But, Dad!.." Stiles tried to protest, but his father gave him a meaningful look and the guy shut his mouth. "Okay, fine," he sighed.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

It was History, the last class of today, when the door opened, and Mia entered the room, accompanied by the Principal.

"Sorry, Mr. Duval," the man looked at the teacher. "Ms. Bernardi was in my office."

"Yes, yes," the teacher nodded. "She may come in now."

"And, you see," the principal came up to Mr. Duval and said something quietly to him. The teacher's eyes widened with horror as he looked at Mia, who was in the meantime walking to her seat, but he didn't say anything, just nodded again.

The students were eyeing Mia with horror as well, and the girl wasn't paying any attention again. However, Stiles noticed, that something was very different about her now. After a second, he figured out what exactly – she didn't look confident anymore. On the outside she seemed stone calm as usual, but the guy could easily see consideration and even confusion behind that façade. Anyone could see that, actually… anyone who wouldn't be afraid looking at the girl.

She sat down and looked at the desk before her that was absolutely empty. Suddenly she took a deep spasmodic breath. Stiles frowned_. What the hell is wrong now?_

"Dude," he heard Scott's whisper, and saw his questioning look. But all he could do was to shrug. He couldn't understand anything himself.

Stiles looked at Mia again, and the girl suddenly raised her eyes at him. And that was a completely different look. All Stiles could see there was confusion, insecurity and fear.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"What could have possibly happened in the Principal's office?" Stiles was thinking out loud when walking towards the exit, accompanied by Scott, Allison and Isaac.

"Dude, I don't get it, why do you even think something has changed?" Isaac rolled his eyes. "To me, she was acting the same..."

"I saw that look, she was _scared_… okay, not scared, but definitely confused…"

"Yeah, I could feel that too," Scott nodded.

"Maybe she was just afraid she'll be expelled?" Allison shrugged and opened the front door. They left the school building.

"Pff," Stiles snorted, "a girl like her would never care about that…" he stopped because he saw the Police Cruiser parking in front of the entrance. Then the guy saw Mia walking towards it. "O-ow, guys, I gotta go, see you!" with that he ran towards the car, almost stumbling over one of the steps.

"Stiles!" he heard Scott calling, but didn't reply or stop. He reached the car before Mia did.

"Dad! Dad," the guy almost hit the car as he stopped abruptly. "I'm coming with you!"

"Don't you have your own car?" the Sheriff raised an eyebrow sarcastically.

"Ow well… it's uh… something with the brake, you know… so I'd rather go with you…"

"Don't you have friends to hang out with?" his Dad sighed.

"Lots of homework," Stiles gave him his best smile.

In the meantime Mia has reached the car and opened one of the back seats without looking at John on Stiles. The guy swiftly opened another back door and got in.

John sighed quietly and started the engine without saying anything. Nobody spoke throughout the whole way home.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Mia, wait!" those were the first words John said. They have entered the house, and Mia headed directly to the stairs. She turned around and looked at the man questioningly. "I have something for you…" he shove a hand into his pocket and took out a folded yellow envelope. "Sorry, I… I had to fold it," the Sheriff handed her the envelope. "This was among the papers your aunt sent me. She said I need to give it to you if you… if you misbehave."

The girl grabbed the envelope, swiftly tore one side away and took out a paper.

Stiles was watching her attentively… probably too attentively, almost peeking into the letter, but she didn't react anyhow. To Stiles's disappointment, he couldn't understand anything, it was Portuguese. The guy sighed quietly.

Mia was in the meantime reading attentively. At some point she walked towards the couch, without stopping the reading, and sat down.

Stiles took his eyes away from the girl's face for a second, and noticed his Dad watching the girl as attentively as the guy himself, and fought a snort. His Dad's face reminded him of his own when curious.

"Disculpe," a female voice got into Stiles' head.

He blinked, not understanding what that was. Then he realized that was actually the first time Mia said something to them.

"I'm sorry," the girl said now in English, but very quietly.

The both Stilinski remained silent, partially because of a slight shock they were in.

Mia cleared her throat. "I am sorry for behaving this way. I promise it will never happen again," she looked up at Stiles and John and smiled slightly.

"Ah-ow, em, good," John managed to choke out. "Um… good…"

Mia smiled at them again, this time warmer. Stiles opened his mouth to say that it just saying "sorry" it not enough, but then looked at Mia again and closed his mouth. Somehow he didn't feel like arguing with her.

"I understand that a sorry is not enough." Mia spoke suddenly, looking at Stiles with a somehow awkward smile. The guy almost opened his mouth again, now being surprised, but managed to fight that move. "But I will do my best to make it up to you," the girl finished.

"O-kay…" Stiles murmured and looked at his Dad unsurely. The man shrugged, he also seemed to not know how to react.

"So… dinner now?" John asked enthusiastically.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"and… what do you think?" John asked carefully when the dinner was eaten and Mia went to her room – giving them both a nice smile before that.

"Dunno," Stiles shrugged. "No idea."

"But she… seems nice," John said unsurely.

"Yeah… she is," his son nodded. "Weird, but I am not mad at her."

"Me neither."

"Wonder what was in that letter…" Stiles started in a while. His Dad only shrugged.

They went silent again.

"Okay, son," John spoke about five minutes later. "I think I will go to bed…"

"To bed? Dad, it's only eight," Stiles huffed, but then yawned. "Oh… shit, I'm tired too."

"Stiles, can you lock the garage?" John stood up on his feet and lost balance – he had to grab a chair not to fall down.

"Dad? Everything okay?" Stiles frowned worriedly.

"Yes, yes… I'm just tired… all that work," the man waved his hand. "Lock the garage, please…" with that he headed towards the stairs slowly.

Stiles blinked a couple of times; the tiredness was overwhelming him slowly but steadily. Moving automatically he left the house and headed to the garage. When closing it he suddenly saw a dent right near the lock. He frowned – when did that one appear? But his eyes were almost closing, he was too tired to think. Stiles locked the door and headed back home.

Some minutes later when he was already in bed, half-asleep, suddenly a picture appeared before his very eyes: Mia hitting the garage door angrily this morning… but a girl can't leave a dent on a metal door by hitting it…

Some thought was trying to break through into his head, but Stiles was too tired… and in a second he was already asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey anyone who is reading! Here comes the next chapter. And I have a question: should I continue? I mean, there is this awesome original storyline going on right now on the TV, so does it make sense for me to keep writing this?**

**So if anyone is interested in reading, please say it in the review, and I will keep on. If no, I will maybe continue this story somewhen later.**

Scott was slightly nervous when waiting for Stiles in front of the school. Stiles didn't call back yesterday after he went home with Mia and the Sheriff, and didn't even pick up the phone. And today Scott found Stiles' car on the same place he left it yesterday.

"Scott, you coming?" Isaac stopped near him.

"No, I… I'll wait here, for Stiles…"

"We're almost late, you know," Isaac checked his watches.

"I know, but I'll still wait," Scott shrugged.

"Come on, what can be wrong?..."

Suddenly a roar of an engine attracted their attention, and both werewolves turned their heads towards where it was coming from. They saw a green bike entering the school yard with two people riding it. The bike parked on one of the spare spots and the riders got off. When one of them took off the helmet, Scott was surprised to see it was Stiles. And the one in front was Mia.

"Wow," Isaac was watching them as well. "That is… unexpected, I must say…"

Scott's ears distinguished the voices.

"Em… thanks," Stiles sounded a little awkward.

"No problem," Mia responded. To Scott's utter surprise she sounded friendly. She was probably even smiling.

"Weird thing we all overslept, huh?" Stiles huffed as they started to walk towards school.

"Yeah… sometimes that just happens," the girl huffed as well. She shoved one of the helmets into her backpack and was carrying the other in her hands.

"Oh there they are," Stilinski noticed Scott and Isaac, who were in the meantime both looking and listening attentively. "You… you wanna meet my friends?"

Mia looked at Isaac and Scott who immediately pretended they're looking somewhere else.

She huffed quietly.

"Maybe a bit later," she smiled at Stiles. "I need to go to the Principal, you know… check in," she huffed again.

"Ow, yeah… right, I forgot. See you later, then?"

"Yeah, see you."

Mia threw a quick glance at Isaac and Scott again and rushed towards the doors.

"Hey people…" Stiles headed to the guys.

"what the hell was _that_?!" Scott interrupted.

"Wh- what the hell was what?" Stiles frowned.

"You… and _her_?"

"What? She's my sister, after all…" Stiles shrugged. "We should get going guys, you know, we can be late…"

"Wa-ait… weren't you the one saying she's a bitch?" Isaac huffed.

"Neh, she's not… I think," Stiles shrugged again.

"Dude, you hated her yesterday…" Scott started.

"Yeah, and you were saying your Dad shouldn't have taken her," Isaac added.

"She apologized," Stiles replied simply.

"What?" Scott was taken aback. "Ap-… apologized?"

"Yeah, yesterday evening."

"And that's it?" Lahey's eyebrows went up. "She apologized and you're already her best friend?"

"Come on, guys…" Stiles rolled his eyes. "It's not that she did something _really_ bad… "

"She hit somebody!"

"Twice!"

"Come on, that guy was a douchebag, you heard what he was saying…"

"That's not the reason to beat people!"

"Then what is?" Stiles gave Scott a look. "Come on guys, she's not the enemy, she's my sister, so can we just get going now?"

"What about you don't liking the situation?" Scott ignored the suggestion. "You were the one saying she may be after the werewolves, remember?"

"Who would need you?" Stiles snorted. "Okay-okay, honestly… if she turns out to be another Alpha of the Alpha pack, you will get to say 'I told you so'… but actually since you didn't notice anything that weird in the way she smells, then she's probably not it."

"But she does smell a little weird," Scott reminded.

"So what? A little doesn't count! Maybe she's… well maybe that's some Brazilian perfume, who knows? Okay guys, it's been a good time chatting to you, but you know, we're actually late for class, so…"

"Chill," Isaac waved his hand, but still started to walk to the door. "It's Chemistry, and since Harris's been killed, that Ms. Hoffman is a piece of cake…"

"Yeah, one thing to thank Jennifer for," Stiles snorted.

When they were approaching the Chemistry class, Scott frowned – the female voice coming from there wasn't familiar.

"Who's that?" Isaac who also heard that looked at the others.

"Huh?" Stiles frowned misunderstanding and opened the door. "Ow…" he stumbled because the woman standing there wasn't Ms. Hoffman.

"Good morning, young man," the teacher looked at him. "Young _men_, to be exact," she noticed the other two behind Stiles. "Would you please tell me why you are late?"

"Ah… ow… we…" Scott couldn't come up with the answer. "Well we were…."

"Alright, then, your names, please?" the teacher crossed her arms.

"Uh… Lahey, Isaac," Isaac was the first to reply.

"Scott McCall."

"Lahey and McCall?" the teacher repeated. "I saw those names already… in the bottom of the last chemistry test results list. And your grades will not get better if you keep being late for class. And you are?" she looked at Stiles.

"Stilinski."

"Is that a name?" the teacher raised an eyebrow.

"You can just call me Stilinski."

"Of course I will call you that," the woman huffed, "but you must still tell me your name."

"I don't have to," Stiles insisted stubbornly.

"I demand that you tell me your name," the teacher raised her voice.

"Ever heard of a right for privacy?"

"Tell me your name!"

"Can you please finish this?" a female voice interfered. "Doesn't look like we're getting anywhere."

Scott turned his head and to his surprise he found out that it was Mia speaking. The teacher narrowed her eyes at the girl angrily.

"Nobody allowed you to speak."

"And I thought US is a free country," the girl huffed. "You are discrediting your Motherland now, you know…"

"Name!" the woman was close to fury.

"Mia Bernardi," the Brazilian replied calmly.

"Ow," the teacher's lips formed into something resembling a smile, "the girl that should have been suspended for beating another kid, but instead only got a week of detention?"

Mia rolled her eyes.

"And that is because," the woman continued, "the Sheriff put in a word for her. And the Sheriff's name is," she huffed, "Stilinski," she looked at Stiles, who rolled his eyes just like Mia.

The teacher went silent but the people in the class, on the contrary, started whispering.

"Okay, you may sit down," the woman finally allowed, "but don't think this is over, we'll still get back to the fact that you're late."

"To those of you who came later," she looked at Isaac, Stiles and Scott, who just sat down, "my name is Margaret King, I am your new chemistry teacher…"

"What about Ms. Hoffman?" somebody asked.

"She was just filling in. so," Ms. King looked at the students, "since you are now going through organic chemistry, I would like somebody to tell me about how chemical energy is transformed into electricity. And that will be… Bernardi," she looked at Mia.

The girl rolled her eyes slightly but nevertheless started to speak.

"The conversion takes place with help of ions, the metals used for it are ruthenium, rhodium, palladium, platinum and iron…"

"Iron?" the teacher raised her eyebrow. "Since when?" she huffed.

"Since not long ago," Mia remained confident. "Scientists in… Toronto, if I remember correctly, have developed some techniques that enable using iron as a catalyst. That will also make the process more sustainable and cheap and… ow, you didn't know?" the girl made a surprised face and looked at the teacher.

Stiles snorted.

"Alright," Ms. King smiled at Mia, and the smile looked a bit vicious, "since you seem to be good with theory, we may now all start with practice. Bernardi, since you don't have a lab partner, you will be paired up with… McCall. Maybe that will help him improve his poor performance in class."

"But, Ms. King, I have a lab partner already," Scott tried to protest.

"That doesn't benefit you anyhow, so it's time for change."

The guy shook his head disapprovingly but grabbed his backpack and moved to the last row where Mia was sitting.

"Hey," Scott tried to be as friendly as possible. They have received the chemicals and the assignment.

"Hi," the girl gave him a small smile. Scott was slightly surprised. Today she seemed a completely different person than yesterday.

"Um… sorry for… you know… being your lab partner," Scott shrugged awkwardly.

"Why would you apologize for that?" Mia frowned not understanding.

"Cuz… well… I'm not the best lab partner in the world," the guy sighed. "honestly."

"It's cool," Mia shrugged. "I'm pretty good in chemistry."

Scott smiled gratefully. Then he looked away from the girl and saw Allison, who was watching him worriedly. He nodded slightly, showing that he's alright. The girl shrugged and got back to her lab work with Lydia.

"So," Mia finished reading the assignment, "piece of cake."

"Yeah, sure," Scott sighed. "All I understand is 'take one…' and then like a blur."

The girl chuckled. "I'll do that, don't worry. You can just copy my notes later."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Time's up!" Ms. King announced. "Hand in your assignments!"

Scott threw the last swift look in Mia's papers and finished the sentence.

"Thanks," he whispered sincerely. "You saved my life, literally."

"You're welcome," Mia smiled at him.

"Can I ask you?" a question popped up in Scott's head immediately.

"Sure…"

Scott sensed wary in her voice.

"Why were you acting the way you were acting yesterday?" the guy asked swiftly.

The girl's eyes narrowed. "Why are you asking that?"

"Because… you're not who you were trying to seem yesterday."

"Maybe I'm not what you think I am today?" the girl raised an eyebrow.

"No, you're not," Scott shook his head.

"What makes you so sure?"

"McCall, Bernardi! Would you be so kind to hand in your assignments?"

Mia immediately grabbed her and Scott's papers and stood up. "Here you go," she walked up to the teacher.

"Thank you," King smiled at the girl. "Ow, and your detention will start today after classes. You will be tutoring McCall…"

"What?" Scott's eyebrows went up. "But… for that I will have to stay in here, but I'm not in detention…"

"You are," the teacher smiled at him.

"Wh- what? Why?!"

"For cheating today during the lab assignment," King's smile became even wider. "See you two after hours in the library."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"I doubted I will ever say that," Stiles threw his backpack under the table and sat down, "but she is way worse than Harris."

"I doubted that is even possible," Isaac sighed understandingly. "Scott? You okay?"

Scott wasn't taking part in the conversation, he was turning his head around, trying to find Mia in the cafeteria, but she wasn't there yet.

"Huh?" he looked at Isaac.

"You okay?" Lahey repeated.

"Yeah, yeah, sure…. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because we're discussing this King bitch, and you look like you don't even care…" Stiles shrugged.

"Yeah, and nobody in the world who has a heart can possible stay indifferent to the fact that sweet and nice Hoffman was replaced with this…. Kanima!" Isaac snorted.

"Hey-hey, good Lydia isn't here, cuz…"

"Why is it good I'm not here?" Lydia chimed in as she, Aiden and Allison joined the rest.

"Oh hi Lydia," Stiles smiled at her, "why were you ignoring me for five years when what I was trying to say was important, and now you react to things you're not even supposed to hear?"

"Maybe cuz you're a loser?" Isaac snorted.

"Oh nice, man, a knife in my back from a friend, that's all I need…" Stiles sighed demonstratively. "Scott, what the hell are you doing?"

"Looking for your sister," Allison chimed in unexpectedly. "She's not here, Scott," the girl sounded cold.

"Huh?"

Allison motioned her head towards the window and they all saw Mia sitting on the ground outside, savoring the dull November sunlight.

"There is something about her," Scott murmured to himself.

But the others heard that. Lydia raised an eyebrow and looked at Allison meaningfully, and Allison's nostrils flared.

Stiles coughed. "Wh-what?"

"Uh- I- I meant," Scott felt he's blushing, "that she is strange… a little… but not weird… and… well, what were you guys saying about the new teacher?" he changed the topic swiftly.

Lydia huffed.

"Yeah? She's a rare bitch, that's true!" Scott nodded enthusiastically. Maybe, even overenthusiastically. "I have a detention for no reason!"

"Detention?" Stiles asked. "Mia also has a detention…"

"Lucky you. Both," Allison huffed with a barely hidden anger. "I need to study, excuse me," she stood up, almost kicking the chair. Lydia took a deep calming breath, as she looked slightly irritated, and followed her friend.

"Nice," Stiles shook his head, "dude, did you have to do that?"

"Do what?!" Scott looked at him misunderstanding. Then looked at Isaac, who immediately looked at his plate. "don't look at me," Lahey murmured.

"Hey, guys, what did I do?" Scott insisted.

"From the male point of view – nothing," Stiles replied finally. "But from the female one… you did everything wrong. It's like… like you said you cheated on her."

"But we're technically not even dating!" Scott raised both eyebrows.

"So you wouldn't mind seeing Allison with another guy?" Stiles huffed.

Lahey looked up at Scott.

"No! I mean… of course I will… mind…" McCall shook his head. "Okay, okay, enough. I'm still confused."

"That's girls," Stiles sighed.

"How would you know?" Aiden snorted.

"Hey-hey, I have dated… someone… before…" Stilinski protested.

"Was that _someone_ a human girl?"

"Ha-ha."

"Okay, guys, time's up. Classes!" Isaac reminded, chewing the last piece of bread. "Come on!"

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

When Scott entered the library after the classes, Mia was already there.

"Hi," Scott nodded to her and threw the bag on the floor near the table where she was sitting, "tutor," he chuckled.

Mia smiled. "I never tutored anybody before, to be honest…"

"You are already here, nice," the female voice came from behind Scott. He turned back and saw Ms. King. "Enjoy the tutoring."

"Um, sorry," Scott spoke, "how long should we be here?"

"As long as you want," the woman shrugged.

"Pardon me?"

"As long as you want… until you feel McCall is ready for tomorrow's test…"

"Test?!"

"Yes. So, as soon as you feel you are ready – you are free to go."

"And what is the test on?" Mia chimed in.

"Chemistry. Broadly speaking. Ow, and the doors close at eight… but given the situation I told the security you are here… and here are the keys," she put a keyring with several keys on the table. "Enjoy the evening!"

"What a bitch," Scott exhaled when the woman left. "She wants us to learn all chemistry? And stay after eight?"

Mia huffed. "Not like we can change anything, so…" she opened her laptop. "How is your chemistry in general?"

"Well…" Scott scratched his scalp, "honestly?"

Mia laughed. "Okay, we start from the very basics…"

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Damn, my brain hurts," Scott rubbed his eyes.

"But you are following me, right?"

"Surprisingly, yes," the guy huffed. "I just feel like… my head is like a cup that is so full, that when I move it, whatever is in there will spill over…"

"And how big is the cup?" Mia raised an eyebrow sarcastically.

"Bigger, than I thought, but still too small," Scott shrugged.

"And super full…" the girl repeated.

"Yep."

"Okay, so we're done for today…" Mia shut the laptop and suddenly raised her head and frowned.

"What was that? " she looked around.

"Huh? What was what?" Scott frowned misunderstanding.

"That sound…" Mia looked concerned. "Never mind," she shook her head.

"You're probably tired, that's it… yeah, cuz it's almost 10. Shit. Hate King."

"Well at least we've covered the basics."

"I can't imagine studying more," Scott sighed and shoved his stuff in the backpack.

"Hey," Mia was in the meantime closing her bag, "can I ask you something? Maybe a bit weird…" she trailed off. Scott sensed she was slightly nervous.

"Shoot."

"Uh-… what pet do you have?" the girl looked at him attentively.

"Pardon me?" McCall was taken aback.

"You have a pet, right?"

"No, actually, I don't…" the guy was confused.

"You don't?" Mia frowned.

"No, I don't," Scott felt even more confused looking at the girl's confusion.

"Uh… okay," she nodded.

"I actually work in a vet clinic," Scott shrugged. "If that changes something…"

"Ow," the girl's face lightened. "Yeah, that explains it!" she smiled.

"Explains what?" McCall frowned.

"Never mind," the smile fell from Mia's face. "Just… forget about it. Let's go," she turned around and started to walk towards the door.

Scott. Still feeling confused, followed her.

When Mia opened the door, she stopped abruptly, making Scott bump into her.

"Hey?" he called.

"We shouldn't go there," the girl said in a changed voice, and then closed the door swiftly.

"What?" Scott felt he is completely lost in the situation. "Mia, what is going on?"

"We should stay here."

"Here? In the library? Come on, I have no idea what is going on and what you want, but I need to get home. Let's go," with that Scott swiftly opened the door and walked into the corridor.

"Scott, no!"

The guy walked a couple of meters towards the main corridor, when a strange smell reached his nose, making him frown and stop.

"Scott, we…" Mia started, but Scott raised his hand, stopping her.

The strange smell – now McCall could identify the rotten flesh – was getting stronger, and his hears caught a sound of claws, clacking on the marble floor.

He slowly walked forward towards the main hall, and then stopped.

A dog appeared from the corner. It was a black Doberman. Scott narrowed his eyes – something about the dog wasn't right, even despite the fact that dogs were not allowed on the school grounds. Also at around 10 pm.

The dog stopped and sniffed the air. Scott did the same, and the smell of rotten flesh became even stronger.

The dog growled quietly and several more dogs of different breeds came from the corner. Scott's eyes widened – some dogs were so thin, that they may easily be skeletons… in a second, Scott realized, that some dogs were partially only skeletons. The smell of rotten flesh became unbearable.

There were about twenty dogs, not moving, only growling and bearing teeth – although some didn't even have flesh over their mouth.

Not yet fully understanding what is going on, Scott did what any werewolf would do. He threw his backpack on the floor and closed his eyes for a second. When he opened them, he could already see differently. He felt his teeth growing, making his jaw open slightly. A familiar pressure on the forehead meant that his bones changed the form. He looked down and saw claws on his hands.

Scott slowly started to turn around – he expected to see Mia terrified, and didn't want to scare her more.

When he turned 180 and looked at the girl, he blinked from surprise. Scott expected to see a terrified expression on Mia's face, but instead his eyes, now human again, immediately spotted two bright-emerald dots, in a second he realized these are the eyes. Then his look traveled down to the hands and he saw claws – only they were white and at least an inch longer, than his own. The rest looked as usual – same hair, same body… that was Mia. But the posture she adopted made her look like a predator prepared for a fight.

When their looks met, surprise appeared at Mia's face as well. But in a second she narrowed her eyes – still bright green – and spoke swiftly:

"Can we talk about this a bit later?"

Scott nodded and turned back to the dogs. They now looked ready for an attack. The Doberman roared shortly, slightly bearing his teeth, and the pack leaped forward.

Scott roared and ran forward. In a mere second Mia was by his side.

The werewolf threw several dogs away immediately, just by moving a hand, but the rest kept attacking. Scott was kicking those who were trying to bite him, and hitting those that was jumping on him.

"They don't die!" Mia yelled suddenly. Scott looked at her and saw her thrusting her claws into one of the gods. It let out a moan, Mia threw it against the wall, but in a mere second the dog was on its feet again.

"They are actually dead!" Scott roared back, now plunging the claws on both hands into the dogs. One of them was a half-rotten Husky, another – a relatively 'fresh' sheep dog.

"Dead dogs don't walk!"

"Well, these do!"

"Shit, there're more!"

Scott turned around and saw dogs running from behind them.

"I'll have them," Mia shouted to him and with suddenly made a sommersault over her head. She landed on her feet meters behind Scott and ran towards the other dogs.

Scott suddenly yelled of pain. He looked down and saw a white Malthese dog biting and literally handing on his hand. He moved his hand, throwing the dog towards the other ones, and saw more of them appearing.

"There's more of them! We can't keep on!"

He heard an irritated hiss from behind, which obviously came from Mia.

"I think they're after you!" she said suddenly.

"Huh?"

The girl didn't respond, but Scott caught a movement with a corner of his eye. He looked right and saw Mia sitting on top of the lockers, attentively eyeing the fight with her now normally-looking eyes.

"You're not helping, you know!" the guy yelled in irritation.

"We need to get you away from them. Come on, follow me!" with that Mia leaped down from the lockers and landed behind the dogs. "Come on!" she repeated.

Scott made a step back and then jumped forward. He landed on his hands near the girl, rolled over on the floor and stood on his feet.

Mia nodded shortly and then leaped forward, lowering on her hands. She started to move using her hands as well, and Scott followed.

Soon enough he heard the dogs were following.

"We need to hide," Mia shouted.

"Where?"

"Anywhere! Where they won't get you!"

Scott moved his head left and saw a closet door. "Here!" his body turned there before his brain could analyze the situation.

Mia followed him into the closet, swiftly rose on her feet and shut the door. The room became dark. Almost immediately they heard dogs crashing onto it. Their claws were scratching the door, they were growling and barking.

"Is the door strong enough?" Mia looked at Scott.

"I hope," Scott was trying to catch his breath.

"I hope? Well, couldn't you find a place with a better door?!"

Scott couldn't see her, but by her voice he knew she is irritated.

"Not in this setting, sorry."

Mia huffed. The sounds coming from behind the door were still loud.

"So what the hell we do now?" the guy asked after a while.

"Sit here. Wait."

"Wait? You're kidding, right?"

"What do you suggest? Get out there and die? I don't think that's an appropriate solution…"

"We can call…" the guy started, but then remembered his phone was actually in the bag. "Shit," he cursed.

He heard Mia chuckle. "I don't have a phone either."

"But we can't just wait! What the hell is going on out there anyway?"

"As far as I understood, a pack of unkillable dogs is trying to get to you. And kill you."

"Where did they come from?!"

"Have no idea."

Suddenly a loud hit on the door made Scott flinch – obviously, an exceptionally big dog hit the door from the corridor.

"We can't just wait here," the guy repeated. "We will have to leave sooner or later!"

"I prefer later," Mia huffed.

"Wait… and in the morning," Scott suddenly realized. "What will happen in the morning? When the people will come?"

"No idea," the girl said again. "We can only see that in the morning…"

"But the dogs will kill everybody! We have to do something!"

"Come on, Scott, the dogs could not just appear in school. They have entered it from the outside. So if they wanted to kill the other people, they already had a chance…"

"What if they did?" Scott interrupted. "What if they are killing the people outside right now? Or maybe… they have already killed everybody?!"

"How very apocalyptic," Mia snorted.

"We have to get out of here!" Scott snapped.

"And what? Look, even a werewolf won't stand against a pack of dogs that can't be killed. No matter how fast you regenerate, you're not immortal afterwards," Mia sounded angry. "You won't even be able to make it out of school, so sit and shut up."

"How can you be so cruel?!"

"My English is apparently not very good… cuz I thought the word is 'realistic', not 'cruel'."

"And you can just sit here? Knowing that people outside are dying?!"

"Knowing? Hey, that was just your suggestion, nothing more. So can you please relax? Your heartbeat gives me headache…" the girl must have sat down on the floor, because her voice was coming from below.

"What are you?" Scott asked.

"What a swift change of topic," Mia snorted.

"Come on, what are you?"

The girl didn't reply, but two green eyes lightened in the dark. She did sit down on the floor and leaned against a wall near the door.

"And you are a werewolf, right?" she asked.

"And you, obviously, not?"

"Nope."

"So there are more than werewolves…" Scott mumbled.

"How egocentric of you," Mia huffed. "You thought there're only werewolves?"

"Well… also Kanimas…."

"Kanimas? They're not a different species. They're… well… defective breeds of any other specie…"

"And what species are you?"

"As I understand, not answering that one won't do?"

"Why not? I could get if you're hiding it from humans, but from a werewolf…"

"I am a Mái," the girl answered finally.

"Mái? What's that?"

"An ancient race. Descendants of Egyptian goddess Bastet. "

"O-kay," Scott mumbled and sat down onto the floor as well.

"It's the cat goddess..."

"Cat?"

"You do know that Egyptians were worshiping cats, right?"

"Yeah, uh… of course I do," Scott nodded several times.

Mia huffed.

"But how do you know I am a werewolf?"

"It's obvious," the girl replied. "Plus I have once seen your kind. In Peru."

"Peru?"

"Yep. In Brazil you were wiped out by the Mái," Mia huffed.

"So we're are… enemies?" Scott frowned.

"Well, not _enemies_ enemies… but sometimes our interests collide. And then we fight."

"And who wins?"

"Depends. Both have chances."

"Good to know," Scott sighed.

"Hey, come on, don't be so depressed…"

"Depressed? I am not just depressed, you know… A bunch of dead dogs can be killing everybody around and I am stuck here…"

"I doubt it," Mia interrupted.

"Huh?"

"I doubt the dogs are anywhere but here."

"Why?"

"Cuz if there was something going on in town, would have definitely heard screams… but there was nothing."

"Makes sense," Scott had to agree. "And… you said they're after me… why?"

"I saw it. They weren't trying to get to me…. They only saw me as an obstacle on their way to you… if I went away, they wouldn't have even noticed. They wanted you."

"Nice," Scott huffed. "But if it is so, then at least the others are fine…"

Two green eyes lit up again. Scott saw curiosity in them.

"You're … interesting," Mia said slowly.

"Interesting?"

"Yeah, I… I never thought… never mind," she shook her head.

Scott huffed.

"Is that me getting used to the sound there or are the dogs getting quieter?" he asked hopefully.

"I think it's the first one," Mia sighed.

"Shit."

"I think we will have to wait here until morning…"

"Until morning?"

"Until the sun comes out," the girl clarified.

"Why?"

Mia snorted. "You really need to ask?"

"No," Scott sighed. "That makes sense. So we just… wait?"

"Just wait," Mia replied calmly.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Here they are!"

"You must be kidding me?!"

Scott woke up with a flinch and blinked a couple of times.

"What?" he mumbled.

"What are you doing here?!" an angry female voice asked.

Scott frowned and looked around. He was lying on the floor in the closet, and the man before him was the Principal.

**Okay, now comes the disclaimer – don't own anything, even the idea of Mai – although slightly changed by me – is taken from 'the nine lives of Chloe King'… a bit childish series, but has some nice ideas =)**


End file.
